1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a ball bearing tracker assembly. In particular, the invention is a ball bearing tracker assembly for the low friction movement of an array or other device for spatial object, particularly solar, tracking, whereby the ball bearing assembly includes a solid shaft with an oval or elliptical cross section and a top cover with a recessed channel having a diameter sufficient to accommodate a ball bearing diameter, thereby providing low friction rotation and angular translation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Climate change has increased the demand for green energy produced by renewable sources. Solar power in particular, is a highly valuable source of renewable energy and requires the use of solar tracking devices or systems using arrays or solar panels, to follow the motion of the sun and harness its immense power. Solar tracking systems are required for orienting a solar panel or concentrating a solar reflector or array towards the sun. Effective and efficient tracking of the sun with a panel or array of panels having a full range of motion is required in order to ensure that the maximum sunlight is captured and retained for optimal performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,353 (to Hall et al.) teaches a solar tracker that operates on a single axis, but partially simulates a dual-axis tracker by adjusting tilt angle as the tracker rotates. The tracker is disclosed in particular embodiments which fit efficiently with a hemispherical transparent dome. Hall et al.'s single-axis tracking system claims to partially emulate multiple-axis trackers that rotate about more than one axis so as to follow both the azimuth variation (progression of the sun's bearing angle, i.e. east to south to west) and the sun's change in elevation angle from the horizon. However Hall et al.'s single-axis tracking system does not provide enough range of low friction angular translation.
U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2007/0215199 A1 (to Dold et al.) discusses a two-axis solar tracker having a base pivotally connected to a pivot frame and defines a pivot axis for movement of the solar array. A first actuator controls elevational movement and a second actuator controls azimuthal movement of the solar array. Dold et al. does not provide a low friction articulating joint or an adequate range of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,470 (to Brodowski) discloses a ball bearing assembly. However, the mechanical structure of the ball bearing assembly of Brodowski does not provide an expansive range of motion that can accommodate high loads and is not suitable for solar tracking.
It is therefore desirable to have a ball bearing assembly having a low friction articulating joint, with sufficient range of motion to be useful for the high capture of solar energy.